Force Of Habit
by Championship Vinyl
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place between Attack of the Clones--Revenge of the Sith. Obi-Wan and Anakin enter a duel with Count Dooku--or do they? Funny, typical Star Wars style, a little bit of everything. Any fan will like it! R&R, please.


.

**Of course it would happen that my first new story in ages is a Star Wars oneshot. (Sorry to my other readers who were probably expecting something else, but I've got literally thirteen different ideas right now so I'm dealing with them on a rotating basis!) Anyway, this is just something from between episodes two and three that I thought of. I made the exact timing irrelavant because I didn't want a lot of plot guidelines to have to follow. It's Anakin/Obi-Wan (NOT SLASH) because no team kicks more butt, and because Obi-Wan is supremely awesome. I promise it's fun and in-character. So here it is, enjoy! **

.

.

"Do you sense that?"

Obi-Wan nodded as the too-familiar presence reached him through the Force. "It won't be long now."

He and Anakin fell silent as they walked down the hallway of the _Invisible Hand_, the only sound being that of their boots against steel. The younger Jedi's mind was unguarded, though, and Obi-Wan could read his thoughts like an ill-concealed hand of pazaak cards.

Obi-Wan smiled, just a little, one corner of his bearded mouth turned up in a childish grin. "You're nervous," he observed.

Balking a little, standing up a little straighter, Anakin kept his eyes forward. "I'm simply contemplating the task at hand, master," he replied cooly. "Not nervous."

He wasn't buying it, and continued the stream of reassurance. "We've done this many a time before."

_Now_ Anakin looked at him. "_We_?"

"Well, I think it's fair to say I've had a hand in our victories."

"What you've had a _hand _in is getting trapped or knocked unconscious, _that's_ what," Anakin retorted, cracking a smile. "And who is it that saves your butt every time?"

"A humble young man---now if only I can find him," Obi-Wan laughed. "And I'll have you remember that I was a Jedi Knight long before _you_ were, my young friend."

"You mean back in the _old_ days?" Anakin was facing forward again but had given up on keeping a straight face.

"I am armed, you know."

The heavy door that now loomed in front of them put an abrupt end to the jovial conversation. The two cast each other a foreboding look, and with a deep breath from each and a wave of Obi-Wan's hand, the door slid aside.

To no one's surprise, a figure already stood in the center of the room; tall, ominous, and cloaked in a long black robe.

From the end of one of the dark sleeves, a bar of red light hummed into existence.

Count Dooku threw off his hood. "Master Kenobi. Young Skywalker," was his vile greeting, in his deep, slow voice. "I've been expecting you. As is the coroner."

"The only coroner neccesary here will be to put that line to death," Obi-Wan returned, not missing a beat. He ignited his blade and assumed the beginning stance of the Soresu form. "I must say your wit is certainly failing you."

"And that won't be the _only_ way you fail, Dooku." Anakin, too, activated his lightsaber in a flare of blue energy.

All at once the three men lunged for each other, spinning into action, dodging and parrying as if part of a choreographed production. Dooku's blade was blocked by Anakin's; Anakin's in turn assisted by Obi-Wan's; Obi-Wan's crashing aginst Dooku's.

Anakin whirled to Dooku's other side in an attempt to gain the advantage, and the Count retaliated by sending a gust of Force wind into the far wall, Anakin along with it.

Obi-Wan continued advancing, gaining on him foot over yard. Finally Dooku raised his lightsaber in a way that indicated an intermission. He appraised his opponent from behind the glow of red.

"Your form has improved, Kenobi. It's almost a pity to terminate you."

Glancing back at Anakin, now rising from the floor, Obi-Wan gave an insolent reply. "There will be a lot of happy people the day you're destroyed, Dooku. No one has the ability to ruin a peaceful galaxy quite like you."

"Ah," Dooku smiled, "but I'm not who you think I am, Jedi."

Anakin returned to the stalled fight just in time to watch in horror as Count Dooku reached up and peeled off what turned out to be a mask. Under it sat the smiling head of Jar-Jar Binks.

"Ani! Meesa thinkin' yousa down for the count, Ani! Yousa lucky Obi here, or yousa be in it _big_ time."

Anakin could only gape. Literally---his jaw could have touched the floor. It could be a Force trick, he reasoned, but...no. No.

"_Huh?_"

Jar-Jar looked at him, confused. "Yousa okay, Ani?"

It was then that Obi-Wan reached up, too, and pulled _his_ face off, revealing that of Master Yoda. An exceptionally _tall_ Master Yoda at that.

"Question the Force, you must not. Play tricks on you, your mind does."

Anakin was now completely confused. He rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed.

During this silence a droideka rolled into the room, and Anakin, almost glad to see it simply because it was normal, held his saber at the ready. But Yoda/Obi-Wan dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

"Its presence, I requested. Lunchtime it is."

Sure enough, the droideka deployed, but instead of raising its sheild and firing, it produced a datapad and pen. Anakin could only blink.

"Meesa thinkin' the....roast bantha today. Yousa got any?"

The droideka nodded, at least as much as it was capable.

"The same, I will have. Charge us half-price, you will."

Jar-Jar looked to him expectantly. "Yousa gonna order, Ani? Ani? Ani... Ani..."

The voice began to fade away, and then so did the image. Anakin felt himself tossing and turning around, as the bizarre scene he'd just witnessed faded into the blackness of the inside of his eyelids. His name was still being called, but not by a gungan.

"Anakin? Anakin? Anakin."

He finally pried his eyes open, and was met with the sight of Obi-Wan crouched in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. He'd fallen asleep, he realized, and was still slumped where he'd sat in the corner.

Obi-Wan looked him over carefully. "Is something troubling you? I sensed a bit of a disturbance a second ago."

Anakin looked around, making sure everyone still had their assigned head before he answered. "No, master. I'm all right. It was...just a dream."

Obi-Wan tried not to wince: he knew all too well what Anakin's dreams often meant. "Anything out of the ordinary?" he asked, hesitantly.

Anakin stood up, brushing the dust from his tunic. He chose his response carefully. "Let's just say...I don't think we have to worry about this one coming true."

.

.

**A little Kenobi/Skywalker battle action, a little banter, a little randomness...what's not to love? Please review---I know you people are reading so just click the button! Nothing's more fun to get than e-mail, except money but I know chances of _that_ are slim....;D Peace & love.**

.


End file.
